Segunda Oportunidad
by anabella M
Summary: Todo lo que una vez sintió Bella lo volverá a sentir con mas fuerza, pero nada es fácil, siempre habrá alguien que no quiere tu felicidad
1. Prefacio

**La historia me pertenece, todo es producto de mi imaginación, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Segunda oportunidad**

**Prefacio.**

Después de 5 años, jamás pensé que volvería a sentir lo que un día sentí estando en el instituto. Aquellas mariposas que alguna vez revolotearon en mi vientre estaban de vuelta y con más fuerza. Después de largos 5 años, vuelvo a sentir como mi corazón late desbocadamente al sentirlo cerca, al saber que está a pocos centímetros.

Pero la vida o quizás el destino no nos pusieron el camino fácil, pero a pesar de las lágrimas que hemos derramado, de las mentiras que han estado nublándonos la vista, del dolor que nos ha marcado y del sufrimiento que hemos padecido, estamos seguro el amor siempre gana.

Desde un principio supimos que para llegar al camino de la felicidad no sería fácil, menos cuando hay más personas que quieren truncar ese camino.

_"El amor es sufrido, es benigno; El amor no tiene envidia, el amor no es jactancioso, no se envanece; no hace nada indebido, no busca lo suyo, no e irrita, no guarda rencor; no se goza de la injusticia, más se goza de la verdad"._

"_Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta, El amor nunca deja de ser..."_

_1 Corintios 13: 4- 8._


	2. La Noticia

**La historia me pertenece, todo es producto de mi imaginación, los personajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer. **

**Segunda oportunidad**

**Capítulo 1: "La noticia"  
Pov Bella.**

Después de 5 años aquí estaba sentada, frente a mi computador mirando mi correo, siempre lo reviso para saber noticias de mis amigos. Alice y Jasper después de haber terminado el instituto se fueron a recorrer el mundo hasta que decidieron establecerse en Canadá, donde ambos realizaron sus vidas juntas, estudiando. Rosalie y Emmett se habían casado, ellos habían sido novios desde el instituto y nadie creía en su amor, pero por alguna razón yo sí, porque la forma en que Emmett miraba a Rose era de amor puro como cuando yo podía ver sus ojos. Su matrimonio fue hermoso, pero fue lástima que ni Alice, ni Jasper pudieron asistir y mucho menos él. Aclaro mi garganta tratando de deshacer el nudo que se ha formado. No puedo decir su nombre, desde que se fue a estudiar a Inglaterra todo ha sido más difícil y doloroso para mí, porque el decidió en algún momento cortar todo comunicación conmigo diciéndome que siguiera mi camino, que fuera feliz, como si eso fuera fácil de hacer.

Ninguno de ellos fue al matrimonio, ahora Rosalie está esperando su primer bebe, tan solo tiene 2 meses, Emmett esta contentísimo, parece un niño pequeño que pronto tendrá un juguete nuevo, cada vez que habla de su hijo su rostro se ilumina y sus ojos brillan.

Fue demasiado difícil el tener que casarme, seguir mi vida, tener que aparentar que todo estaba bien cuando en realidad todo se me estaba derrumbando a mí alrededor y mi corazón estaba roto. Me case con Jacob, mi mejor amigo de todo el mundo, él hacia que todo fuera más fácil pero aun así los cálidos abrazos de Jacob no llenaban el vació que hay en mi pecho, aun después de tanto tiempo todavía duele como si fuera ayer cuando nos despedimos. Para mi esta situación no era grata, tener que fingir que soy feliz, que mi matrimonio va bien cuando no es así, pero lo que más me duele es que no solo me estoy dañando a mí, sino también a Jacob y él no se merece esto, no cuando ha sido el refugio cuando más lo he necesitado, pero a pesar de que él sabe que jamás podre amarle como amo a Ed... De solo pensarlo una fuerte presión se forma en mi pecho haciendo que deje de respirar, por que duele demasiado, mi corazón está totalmente roto... Una pequeña y aguda voz me saco de mis pensamientos volviéndome al mundo.

— Mami puedo comer dulce —ahí estaba de pie a mi lado, mi pequeña Antonia de 5 años, mi luz en esta oscuridad, mi hija. Ella nació después de 8 meses que él se fue. Jacob acepto casarse conmigo aunque llevara un bebe en mi vientre que no fuera suyo, no podía estar más agradecida a Dios por Jacob, él jamás me ha sacado en cara que Antonia no es suya y la ama como si fuera suya. Le puse ese nombre por él. Ella es idéntica a su padre verdadero, su piel blanca, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas, su cabello cobrizo con tonos castaños, tiene rasgos tanto míos como de él.

—Anto, ya comiste muchos dulce hoy —comenzó a hacerme un puchero, me recordaba tanto a él, que me dolía el alma el negarle cualquier cosa— Además tu papá está por llegar para que cenemos.

—Pucha, pero si me como toda a comida me darías uno, uno sólito —esta niña sabia como negociar me pregunto si saco eso de su tía Alice. La tome en brazos y la senté en mi regazo.

—Solo uno, pero después de la cena, ¿estamos? —su mirada era impagable, jamás me arrepentiría de haberla tenido, de haberme hecho responsable. Su respuesta fue llenarme de besos.

—Gracias mami —seguí revisando mi correo con ella en mi regazo. Entre todos encontré uno de Alice, lo abrí y me sorprendí.

_"Peque:_

_Espero que estés bien, yo de maravilla como ya sabes desde hace un año y medio que estoy viviendo en Ontario, Canadá y te puedo decir que soy inmensamente feliz, aprovecho de agradecerte por las fotos que me mandaste, es realmente hermosa tu hija, aunque tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar._

_Bueno lo que quería decir es que en un par de semanas estaremos de vuelta en Forks, espero que me vayas a buscar al aeropuerto ya que te tengo una noticia, te quiero amiga y ya sé que estas llorando así que no dejes que Anto te vea así, límpiate esas lágrimas y sonríe. Nos vemos en 3 semanas te quiero mi peque._

_Se despide tu amiga Alice C._

Por supuesto que estaba llorando al fin podría abrazar, y poder hablar con alguien, la extraño. Aunque sé que es lo que quiere hablar, es inevitable ver el parecido que Antonia tiene con su hermano.

—Mami, ¿porque lloras? —pregunto mi pequeña, poniendo su pequeña mano en mi mejilla.

—Mami, llora porque está feliz —mi mejor amiga volvería y temía su reacción, cuando le conté que Antonia es su sobrina y por supuesto mi matrimonio con Jacob. A Jacob jamás le molesto que siguiera en contacto con Alice. Siempre nos juntábamos con Rosalie aunque no se llevaban bien siempre que podían se trataban con educación solo por Anto, ella amaba a su tía Rose y a su tío Emmett, ellos no sabían que ella es hija de él.

Cerré mi correo y apague el computador y me dispuse a hacer la cena justo a tiempo. Jacob llego poco después así que cenamos y yo tenía que decirle lo de Alice, no sabía cómo iba a tomar, pero teníamos mucha confianza y no me gustaba ocultarle nada así que decidí darle la noticia.

-—Hoy recibí correo de Alice—mi voz sonó demasiado nerviosa para mi gusto pero no quite la mirada del rostro de Jake, cada musculo se había tensado.

—Me alegra que se halla comunicado y ¿que cuenta? —me miro y su mandíbula se tensó.

—Por lo que dice el correo, se viene en 3 semanas —su mirada se intensifico y dejaba de mirarme, yo sabía que detrás de esa mirada me preguntaba por él, yo solo moví mi cabeza negativamente y el dolor volvió a mi pecho. El miro su plato sin decir nada, quizás debí de decir que no sabía cuándo Alice volvería.

—Genial —fue todo lo que dijo, pero mi pequeño ángel no se daba cuenta de lo tenso que estaba el ambiente y decidió unirse a la conversación.

—Papi, ¿quién es Alice? —pregunto inocentemente, Jacob me miro pero en esa mirada solo había amor, me dolía no poder amarle como se merecía, luego fijo su vista en ella.

—Es una amiga de tu mamá —dijo dulcemente—, que pronto vendrá a visitarla- su voz al final sonó dura, supe que no le gustaba la idea.

La cena termino en un aire denso, era bastante incomodo por lo que fui a limpiar la cocina, mientras Jacob y Antonia veían el televisor. No me podía quejar Jake era todo lo que una mujer podía pedir, pero cada vez que nombraba algún Cullen en su rostro notaba el desagrado y tensión.

Cuando termine fui a la sala de estar y los vi durmiendo, así que tome con cuidado a mi angelito y Jacob se despertó, pidió llevar a Antonia a su cuarto, me negué y le pedí que se fuera a descansar, insistió en que el llevaba a Antonia a su cuarto pero cedió cuando le dije que yo quería hacerlo. Le cambie su pijama y la acomode en su cama, ver a mi pequeña dormir le daba un poco de paz a mi vida. Volví a mi habitación que compartía con Jake y no sabía qué hacer, así que me cambie en silencio pero no duro mucho.

—¿Cuándo llega Alice? —su voz me asombro ya que se escuchaba tranquila, pero tenia que se cuidadosa, sabía muy bien como disfrazar las emociones.

—En tres semanas, creo —agregue con voz suave— no me ha dicho el día exacto.

Esa fue toda la conversación que tuvimos y me acomode a su lado pero dándole la espalda, él paso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura podía sentir su respiración en mi nuca, cerré mis ojos con fuerzas esperando a que el sueño llegara pronto a mí, que las horas pasaran para poder levantarme de esta cama.

—Yo te protegeré tu corazón —susurro Jacob y no pude aguantar más las lágrimas, era inevitable, toda esta situación me superaba.

—Gracias Jake —era lo único que podía decir, sabía que por dentro me está desmoronando poco a poco y durante todo este tiempo él ha estado allí para poder recorrer los pedazos de mi vida. Entre lágrimas me quede dormida, pero como todas las noches despertaba gritando por mi pesadillas. Jamás podía dormir sin que una pesadilla interrumpiera mis sueños, cada vez que gritaba Jake me abraza me decía que todo estaría bien. Intente conciliar el sueño pero me fue imposible, ahí fue cuando mi pequeña estaba a mi lado. Mire la hora y eran las 4 de la mañana no era común que ella no pudiera dormir por lo que me preocupo.

—Mami, no puedo dormir —en su mano tenía un peluche que era un león, se lo había regalado Emmett para su cumpleaños número 3, ese pequeño juguete me lo recordaba mucho.

Me solté del agarre del Jacob, la tome en brazos y la lleve a su cuarto juntas nos metimos a la cama y para que se quedara dormida comencé a tararear mi canción de cuna, la que más de una vez me tarareo él, me dolía el alma pero el dolor me confirmaba que el había real, que lo nuestro fue real poco a poco se quedó dormida y yo también junto a mi pequeño rayo de luz.

**Pov Jacob.**

Me desperté buscando a Bella, pero mi esposa no estaba, la cama fría, eso quería decir que hacía rato que se había levantado. Pero ¿a dónde iría?, quizás este pegada en la computadora esperando más noticias de la Cullen, esa noticia me cayó como balde de agua fría, yo esperaba que jamás volvieran, solo con su llegada le traerá recuerdos a Bella y ya es difícil tener que luchar todos los días por el amor de Bella, mientras ella sigue pensando en el bastardo de Cullen.

Me levante, me duche y vestí para ir al trabajo, fui a la cocina y me hice un café, Bella no está en la computadora, recorrí el pasillo y abrí la puerta de la habitación de mi hija y allí estaba las dos, dormían plácidamente que no quería despertarlas. Me acerque muy despacio y les di un beso a cada una de ellas y Bella abrió los ojos poco a poco.

—Jake, ¿ya te vas? —pregunto Bella un poco adormilada.

—Si ya me voy, no quería despertarte —le dije susurrando para no despertar a mi hija, si Antonia Elizabeth Black Swan es y sera siempre mi hija, aunque yo no la haya engendrado, pero es mi pequeña hija yo la estoy criando.

—Que te vaya bien —se levantó despacio sentándose en la cama. Asentí y Salí de la habitación, como me gustaría que mi matrimonio fuera mejor, que ella me dijera que me amaba, que me abrazara y me llenara de besos, pero la vida no es una fábrica de deseos y no puedo obtener lo que quiero

Fui directo a mi coche, sabía que con la llegada de Alice Cullen las cosas se complicarían aun mas, pero que puedo hacer, jamás le prohibiría a Bella que la viera por qué de alguna forma ella la quiere y si ella quiere verla yo no me opondré. Pero claramente mi tranquila vida en familia se ira a la alcantarilla con la llegada de Alice a Forks.


	3. Inevitable

**La historia me pertenece, todo es producto de mi imaginación, los personajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer.**

**Segunda oportunidad**

**Capítulo 2: "Inevitable"**

**Pov Bella.**

Han pasado 6 días desde que recibí el correo de Alice, las cosas con Jake siguen igual que siempre aunque sé muy bien que solo está guardándose todo el coraje que tiene. He tratado por todos los medios no pensar en "Él", pero no lo consigo, su recuerdo sigue vivo en mi mente como si no hubieran pasado cinco años desde que se fue y es más doloroso cada vez que miro a Antonia, mientras veo sus hermosos ojos me doy cuenta que no he podido olvidarlo. Pero tenía que actuar como sí que nada había pasado por el bien de mi familia, pero por sobre todo por el bien estar de mi hija.

—Vamos Antonia, apúrate que estamos atrasadas —di un pequeño grito, casi todas las mañana Jacob me despertaba para salir a dejar a Anto al colegio, pero como pasaba mala noche era común que nos atrasáramos, yo estaba en la cocina mientras mi peque se terminaba de arreglar en su habitación.

—¡Ya voy! —grito del baño, supuse que estaría lavándose los dientes o lavando su rostro.

Mientras esperaba a Antonia prepare su lonchera, el teléfono comenzó sonar, era extraño a esta hora de la mañana.

—"¿Hola?" —conteste el teléfono desconcertada, el teléfono casi nunca sonaba y mucho menos tan temprano.

—"Hola, peque, ¿Cómo estás? —La voz alegre de Alice me saludo desde el otro lado de la línea.

—"¿Alice?" —dije confundida no podía creer que estaba escuchando su voz, después de años al fin la escuchaba.

—"Obvio, ¿acaso conoce a otra Alice? —respondió animada y sonreí ante su pregunta.

—" Es que aún no puedo creerlo, después de tantos años te estoy escuchando —dije emocionada, sentí como una lagrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla.

—" Lo sé, pero pronto estaremos juntas. Espero que las cosas en tu casa estén bien —contesto animada, como siempre solía serlo.

—"Si, creo que si" —mi voz se quebró por un momento y tuve que hacer un silencio antes de romper en llanto—, "pero cuéntame a ¿qué se debe tu llamado?"

—"Al parecer estas ocupada espero que no te esté incomodando" —contesto y sonreí al ver que no se había dado cuenta de mi momento de tristeza.

—"Un poco" —sonreí y agregue—, "estoy un tanto atrasada, tengo que dejar a Anto en el colegio, pero dime que pasa"

—"ok, te lo diré" —hizo una pausa y solté una risa por su dramatismo—, "Mañana viajo a Seattle y me preguntaba si podías ir a recogernos al aeropuerto."

—" Eh... claro por supuesto — dije pensado en cómo decirle a Jacob, pero no se puede oponer y si lo hacía saldría igual.

—" Pero quiero que me hagas un favor, ¿puedes?" —pregunto, me tense pensando en el posible favor que me pediría.

—"Si, dime en que te puedo ayudar" —estaba preocupada que favor quisiera que le hiciera.

—"Lleva a Antonia, quiero conocerla en persona" —pidió y aunque en su voz escuche un poco de duda.

—"Si la llevare" —respondí, no podía negarme ella era su tía y tenía derecho de conocerla. Ahora estoy segura que a Jacob no le agradara —nada de nada que llegue a la niña a conocer a Alice.

—"Gracias y mi vuelo llega a las 6 de la tarde —dio un suspiro— bueno no te quito el tiempo así que nos vemos mañana. Te quiero peque".

—"Ok, te quiero, nos vemos mañana"—mi voz sonó triste y corte el teléfono.

Antonia llego a mi lado lista para desayunar e irnos al colegio, mire el reloj que había en mi muñeca y ahora estábamos más atrasada, le di su vasito y un sándwich, salimos de casa, la tome en brazos acomodándola en su silla subí al coche, lo bueno es que el colegio no estaba muy lejos colegio, llegamos un minuto después de la hora de entrada, la deje en la puerta y me despedí de ella, me dolía dejarla ahí pero sé que es por su bien, tenía que aprender y hacer amigos. Cuando Antonia entro al colegio, me dirigí al súper y compre las cosas que necesitaba para la casa, me acerque a la caja cancele todo y volví a casa. Tenemos una buena situación económica gracias al trabajo de Jacob y mi trabajo como escritora a medio tiempo me permite estar con mi hija. Maneje de vuelta a la casa, acomode las compras, ordene y limpie un poco.

El día transcurrió lento y menos que nunca tenía ganas de escribir creo que con la noticia de que Alice llegara mañana, me tiene con un boqueo mental, tenía que relajarme para escribir tenía un retraso de un capitulo. Jacob pasó a buscar a Antonia ya que hoy salía temprano del trabajo. No sabía cómo reaccionaría a la noticia y menos que lleve a la niña, estoy aterrada por saber cómo actuara, si bien jamás se ha propasado conmigo, pero no sé hasta qué punto él puede aguantar.

Estábamos cenando y decidí darle la noticia de que Alice me había llamada, también de lo que me digo, mientras hablaba su reacción era normal cuando se nombraba el apellido Cullen. Ponía cara de desagrado y se tensaba, en todo su rostro se veía el asco y la repugnancia que les sentía, espere a que se calmara un poco y le dije que llevaría a la niña conmigo y como era de suponerse se opuso totalmente comenzando a gritarme diciéndome muchas cosas jamás lo había imaginado que saldrían de su boca y menos delante de la niña, eso era lo que más me molestaba. Sorprendida me quede observándolo y tratando de averiguar dónde estaba mi amigo, me miro por unos minutos y se dio cuenta que Antonia nos observaba.

—Mami, ¿a dónde vamos a ir? —pregunto Antonia en un susurro mirando tímidamente a Jacob, estaba asusta por su reacción.

—Vamos a ir a recoger a una amiga al aeropuerto —dije y ella me miro y sonrió levemente, acaricie su mejilla.

—¿Papá también va ir con nosotras? —volvió a pregunta pero esta vez yo no respondí.

—Amor, yo no puedo ir tengo que trabajar —respondió Jacob mirándola y le sonrió.

—Sí, está bien —contesto mi pequeña con una gran sonrisa.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en silencio y el aire alrededor de la mesa estaba completamente tenso, yo sabía que a él no le gustaba la idea, pero Alice es mi amiga y no porque sea la hermana de él dejare de verla, aparte sea como sea es la tía de Antonia y ellas merecen conocerse y pasar tiempo juntas. Alice no sabía de la existencia de Antonia hasta hace unos días donde me atreví a contarle y mandarle fotos, jamás le nombre quien era el padre, ella insistió en que se lo dijera aunque ya sospechaba quien era. Sabía que mañana sería un día largo llenos de preguntas, también sabía que Alice al ver a Antonia sabría quién es padre. Cuando acabe de limpiar las cosas en la cocina lleve a Antonia a su pieza y se quedó dormida enseguida, estaba entusiasmada por ir a un aeropuerto, ella no conocía, mientras la veía dormir daba gracias a Dios por que no tuve que tararearle la canción de cuna mi corazón estaba un poco más tranquilo, salí y fui a mi habitación, Jacob ya estaba dormido, suspire poniendo mi pijama, me subí a la cama y me acomode cerrando mis ojos.

Me dolía tener que arrastrarlo en este dolor, como me gustaría que las cosas fueran distintas, poder amar a Jacob, deseaba tanto poder corresponderle a su amor, pero sabía que era imposible, todos estos años lo he intentado, pero ha sido en vano. Comenzaron a salir lagrimas conforme entraba más la noche y mis pensamientos siempre me llevaban al día en que el me dejo, yo tenía semanas de embaraza y aun no lo sabía, no me di cuenta cuando me quede dormida.

Me desperté y aún era temprano, me gire en la cama y no vi a Jacob, supuse que se fue más temprano que de costumbre, mire el reloj que había en la mesita de noche y marcaban las 9:30, salte de la cama lo más que rápido que puede y fui a la habitación de Antonia, pero no estaba en la cama, fui al comedor pensando que estarían tomando desayuno, pero tampoco estaban allí, sobre la mesa había una nota.

_"Te veías hermosa durmiendo y no quise despertarte  
no te preocupes yo me lleve a la niña al colegio,  
solo ve a buscarla para que la lleves al aeropuerto.  
Espero que hayas dormido bien._

_Te quiere Jake."_

A pesar de que yo quería llevarla al colegio me alegro que él se la hubiera llevado, yo podría descansar un poco. Trate de tranquilizarme y comencé a ordenar un poco la casa, la sala estaba llena de juguetes, así que los guarde, también ordene mi habitación y también la de Antonia.

Cuando termine me di una ducha, sentía como el agua relajaba cada musculo de mi cuerpo, era exquisito sentir aquello, cerré la llave del agua y salí del baño, cambiándome de ropa, seque mi cabello y me maquille un poco. Llevaba puesto una blusa de seda color vino y uno pantalones de traje negro, me calce unas botas con un taco no tan alto ya que mi equilibrio no es nada bueno y no quería tener algún accidente.

Mire la hora y ya eran las 1 de la tarde hora en que tenía que recoger a mi hija, para poder cambiarle de ropa y peinarla un poco ya que siempre sale desordenada de las clases. Tome las llaves y me subí en el auto en 10 minutos ya estaba afuera del colegio de mi pequeña, baje y la espere, salió a los pocos minutos, ella al verme salió corriendo hacia mis brazos. Me dio un beso en la mejilla al parecer estaba muy entusiasmada con ir al aeropuerto, no puedo negarlo yo también estaba entusiasmada por ver a mi amiga, aunque no sabía cómo iba a reacción con Antonia y el parecido que tiene con él.

Llegamos a la casa, Antonia había almorzado en el colegio, aquello ayudo mucho ya que no había cocinado nada, rápidamente la lleve al baño y le di una baño, le coloque un vestido azul, unos zapatos color negro con pantis (medias) blancas, le seque el pelo y se lo peine cosa que fue difícil porque ella no le gusta, pero al final accedió y le hice unas trenzas a cada lado, estando lista salimos de casa, tenía hambre por lo que pase a comprar algo rápido, mientras manejaba comía una hamburguesa. Comí un tanto nerviosa era algo inevitable. Mire el reloj y eran las 4:30 llegamos al estacionamiento del aeropuerto y suspire antes de bajar.

Llegamos bien en la hora, lo que me sorprendió es que allí también estaba Emmett y Rosalie, era obvio llegaba la hermana de Emmett y el hermano gemelo de Rosalie, el nudo en mi estómago se comenzó a formar cuando nos acercamos Emmett y sonrió al ver a Anto hacia una semana que no la veía por su trabajo y con todo lo que tenía que hacer para mantener a Rosalie contenta.

—Peque viniste—saludo emocionado levantando a mi hija por los aires y dándole vueltas.

—Emmett, bájala la harás vomitar —sonreí divertida mirando a mi amigo- Hola rose.

—Hola Bella, hace tiempo que no te veía, ¿cómo has estado? —pregunto Rose con una sonrisa en los labios, el embarazo hacia que toda ella se viera despampanante.

—Bien, aquí un poco cansada —sonreí tratando de que el nerviosismo que recorría mi cuerpo no se viera tan evidente—, y tu ¿cómo has estado? ¿Cómo va tu embarazo?

—Bien, con algunos antojos —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se notaba que estaba radiante con su embarazo. Mire a Emmett que todavía tenía a Antonia en brazos.

—Y tú, ¿cómo vas con el embarazo? —le pregunte a Emmett quien automáticamente me sonrió amplio como si fuera un pequeño niño con un dulce.

—Bien, aunque siempre le dan los antojos cuando esta la mayoría de los negocios cerrados, pero por ella soy capaz de ir al fin del mundo —dijo dejando a Antonia en el suelo y se acercó a Rose abrazándola, que enviada, ella tiene todo lo que alguna vez quise.

—Mami, ¿a qué hora llega tu amiga? —pregunto mi hija tomando mi mano y mirándome impacientemente.

—Hay enana que impaciente — dijo Emmett mientras revolvía el pelo de mi hija— No te preocupes ya tiene que estar por llegar.

—¡Emmett! no sabes cuánto me costó peinarla para que tu vengas y la despeines- lo mire y el me dio una sonrisa traviesa.

—Relájate Bells —respondió sonriendo divertido y se acercó a mi revolviéndome el pelo dejándome despeinada, le quite la mano y no echamos a reír. Me di dado cuenta que hace tiempo había dejado de reír con ganas, Antonia al verme reír también lo hacía. Comenzaron a anunciar el vuelo donde venía Alice venia acababa de aterrizar, esperamos como unos 15 minutos y allí venia caminando mi amiga, no había cambiado mucho solo un poco ya que su cabello estaba un poco más largo, su lado venia Jasper igual de guapo que siempre le hicimos señas para que nos vieran al vernos sonrieron y al acercarse más Alice nos miró a todos, pero de inmediato poso su mirada en Antonia, mi hija se puso detrás de mí tratándose de ocultar.

—¡Mierda! —exclamo Alice completamente asombrada, muchas mirada se posaron en nosotras, Emmett y Rosalie no entendían que era lo pasaba y Jasper solo se quedó mirando a Alice sacando sus propias conclusiones.

—Alice, esa boca por Dios —Dijo Emmett divertido sin entender nada.

—¿Ella es tu hija? —pregunto sin dejar de mirarla y luego observarme- y de...

—Si —dije interrumpiéndola antes que dijera su nombre, su mirada se volvió dura y llena de reproche.

—Se nota, es igualita, también se parece a ti —termino en un susurro y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Alice, antes que todo debes prometerme que no dirás nada —le pedí, casi le rogué.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? —dijo levantando la voz, Jasper la abrazo para calmarla, Antonia abrazo mi cadera asustada.

—Sé que no me comprenderás, pero esto lo tememos que hablar y no delante de ella —trate de explicar, pero mi voz se quebró al terminar de hablar.

Emmett y Rosalie no sabían con exactitud que pasaba pero poco a poco se dieron cuenta, también Jasper se dio cuenta del parecido que tiene mi hija con él, en sus rostro estaba todo claro.

—¿Es en serio? —pregunto Emmett mirándome acusatoriamente, justamente, eso era lo que no quería, sus miradas llenas de preguntas.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que poco a poco caían libremente por mis mejillas, ya no podía seguir ocultando todo lo que pasaba y menos a ellos que me conocían, sabiendo la historia de mi vida. Rosalie no odia creerlo, aunque siempre ella y Emmett lo sospechaban yo jamás dije nada al respecto. Jasper al igual que Alice se dio cuenta al instante en que la vio.

Sentí unos pequeños brazos abrazando mi cadera aun mas, la mire y la cargue en brazos acercándola a mi cara.

—Mami ¿por qué lloras? —pregunto mi hija mientras me secaba mis lágrimas con sus pequeñas manos. Iba a contestarle pero Alice hablo antes.

—Ella está emocionada, ¿cierto bella? —yo solo asentí, el nudo en la garganta no me dejaba decir nada coherente, Alice continuo hablando- Hola hermosa, yo soy Alice y tu ¿cómo te llamas?

—Yo me llamo Antonia Elizabeth Black Swan —le respondió mi princesa y le tendió una mano mientras que su otra mano seguía en mi cara.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Alice tomándole la mano—, eres una niña muy hermosa.

—Gracias —contesto mi pequeña hija.

Alice me miro, pero en esa mirada no había odio, ni ira, ni rencor al contrario había alegría, emoción y también un poco de tristeza, yo no dejaba de llorar, sin darme cuenta sentí los brazos de Alice a mí alrededor y me susurro al oído:

—"Todo está bien, no estoy enojada" —yo solo asentí. No sabía bien porque no estaba enojada conmigo, yo le había ocultado que tenía una sobrina y jamás le dije nada a nadie sobre el padre. Antonia solo conocía a un papa y ese era Jacob, él siempre ha sido bueno con ella y por sobre todo la amaba como si fuera de su sangre. Alice al alejase de mi me dijo que teníamos que hablar y tenía que saber todos los detalles de cómo había pasado, era entendible por lo que me limite a mover mi cabeza de forma afirmativa.

**Aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi historia, espero que dejen sus reviews para saber que opinan y si tienen alguna idea, ps,.. diganmelo. nos vemos en un proximo capitulo **


End file.
